


What's Up

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Decisions, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Puns & Word Play, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Is A Little Shit, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie figures out why Stan is so depressed.Oneshot/drabble





	What's Up

Stan was doing his homework. Not because he particularly did it that much even, but because it was his turn, and he knew his friends would count on him to get the answers. No big surprise there. 

Suddenly two hands were over top of his eyes. 

"Guess who," a voice said. 

"Well it's either Richie, or the cold, clammy hands of death." 

"It's Richie!" Richie pulled his hands away; Stan sighed. 

"Dammit. That's a pity."

Richie placed a hand over his heart. "Hey! Urgh. You're so depressed." Suddenly he got an evil look in his eye. Stan should've taken that as his cue that he should probably leave. God knows why he didn't just then and there. "But I think I know why." He leaned forward then, surprisingly serious, and placed a hand on Stan's knee. "You have updog."

Stan rose an eyebrow. "What's 'updog'?"

"HOLY SHIT MIKE GET IN HERE I TOLD YOU I COULD DO IT--"


End file.
